One Rainy Day
by liesamuis
Summary: Sakura Haruno adalah seorang gadis polos yang tidak mengerti apa itu cinta. Lalu seorang pemuda tampan yang disebut-sebut sebagai pangeran sekolah itu muncul dikehidupannya dan mengajarinya banyak hal terutama pahit dan manisnya cinta ala anak sekolahan / Warn : newbie alert


**DISCLAIMER:**  
All the characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 **Warning : Newbie, Gaje, Typo everywhere**

.

.

 _One Rainy Day  
~ cap.1 : First time ~_

 _._

"Sakura, kau sudah siap ?"

Dengan jelas aku mendengar suara Bibi di depan pintu kamar ku. Aku bergegas menghampiri Bibi yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan setelan bak wanita karir.

"Sebentar Oba-chan."

Aku lupa mengikat rambut ku. Ah, rasanya tidak akan sempat. Aku hanya memasang ikat rambut ku dipergelangan tangan ku dan terlihat seperti aku menggunakan gelang tangan. Sejenak aku menghadap cermin menatap penampilan ku. Baiklah, aku siap untuk hari pertama sekolah.

Sebelumnya aku memperkenalkan diri ku. Namaku Haruno Sakura, biasa di sapa Sakura. Orang-orang berpendapat bahwa aku cantik, manis atau sebagainya tapi aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan itu. Yang terpenting adalah aku bisa melakukan banyak hal kecuali memasak. Ya, aku tidak bisa memasak.

Wanita yang aku panggil Bibi adalah Tsunade Oba-chan. Setelah ibu dan ayah ku meninggal karena kecelakaan, aku dibesarkan oleh Bibi. Bibi Tsunade adalah pemilik sekaligus kepala sekolah Tokyo Private High School. Hari ini adalah hari pertama sekolah. Kalian pasti pernah merasakan hal yang sama dengan ku. Takut dan Tidak percaya diri. Bagaimana jika aku tidak mendapatkan teman baru, apalagi Sekolah itu merupakan sekolah elite. Hanya golongan atas dan murid berprestasi yang bisa masuk kesekolah itu. Oh, Tuhan.

"Sakura.. Apa kau tidak enak badan." Suara Bibi membuyarkan lamunanku. Saat ini kami sedang didalam mobil menuju sekolah _high class_ itu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Oba-chan." Jawabku sambil menatap Bibi yang sedang melajukan Mercedes cla 200 di jalan tol yang mulai dipenuhi kendaraan lain.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau adalah Keponakanku yang mampu melakukan segalanya." Bibi menatapku sekilas dengan senyum khasnya lalu kembali menatap jalanan didepannya.

"Oba-chan terlalu berlebihan."

Aku tidak merasa aku mampu melakukan segalanya contohnya saja percintaan. Belum pernah sekalipun aku berkencan dengan seorang laki-laki. Bukannya tidak laku, hanya saja menurutku kencan hanya membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga ku saja.

Setelah 15 menit perjalanan. Bibi mengarahkan mobilnya ke sebuah pagar tinggi dan besar. Hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah hamparan rumput hijau yang sangat luas dan jalanan aspal yang mengahantarkan kami ke gedung sekolah.

Beberapa murid terlihat mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan ku. Sebagian dari mereka berjalan kaki dan sebagian lagi membawa kendaraan mereka. Mereka semua terlihat sangat berkelas. Aku berharap bisa secepatnya mendapatkan teman baru.

Setelah Bibi memarkirkan mobilnya di parkir khusus kepala sekolah, aku membuka pintu mobil dengan perlahan dan kalian tahu, semua orang yang ada di sana memandangi ku dengan pandangan yang menurutku menunjukan hormat. Aku hanya menunduk. Bagaimana tidak, aku adalah murid tahun ajaran baru dan datang bersama orang nomor satu disekolah ini.

Bibi berjalan didepan ku. Tidak sedikit murid yang memberi hormat pada Bibi. Saat aku akan menyusul Bibi, tiba-tiba saja wanita paruh baya itu berhenti dan membalikkan badannya.

"Sakura, kita akan berpisah disini. Cobalah bergaul dan mendapat teman baru." Tangan Bibi menyentuh pundak ku.

"Baik Oba-chan." Ya ampun, semua orang melihat kearah ku dan aku hanya bisa menunduk.

"Jaa, Sakura Sayang."

Bibi ! Aku tidak suka panggilan itu dan lagi Bibi berhasil membuat mereka yang awalnya hanya menonton sekarang mulai mengomentari ucapanmu tadi. Aku tidak tahu apakah wajahku terlihat sedang marah atau malu.

Bibi mulai berjalan menjauh dan aku tidak mau berlama-lama menatap punggung Bibi. Aku memutuskan untuk mencari tahu dimana kelas ku dan klub yang menarik. Baiklah, Sakura kau pasti bisa melewati hari ini dengan baik.

Aku sangat bersemangat. Tanpa diperintah kaki jenjang ku mulai berjalan cepat dan _bugh..  
_ Tubuhku serasa melayang dan kepalaku sedikit pusing. Aku terduduk di koridor didekat tangga. Tanganku menyentuh kepalaku yang terasa pusing. Saat aku membuka mataku yang terlihat hanya kaki panjang dan tubuh atletis.

Tunggu sebentar, dia tidak menggunakan rok sepertiku, itu artinya aku menabrak seorang pemuda dan.. dan.. astaga, dia sangat tampan. Mata Onyx dengan rambut model spike ke belakang dan kaku. Kulitnya sedikit pucat. Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu. Aku kemudian berdiri dan menatap pemuda itu.

"Gomen ne."

Kenapa aku terdengar sangat cuek padahal aku yang menabraknya dan kenapa pandangannya terlihat sangat dingin.

"Hn."

Aku tidak mengerti. Jawaban seperti apa itu. Lalu dia pergi begitu saja. Ya, setidaknya aku sudah meminta maaf padanya. Walaupun aku penasaran dengan pemuda itu tapi aku rasa tidak perlu memikirkan itu. Aku lanjut menuruni tangga untuk melihat-lihat sekeliling sekolah.

Sekelompok anak perempuan kemudian berhenti didepanku. Wajah mereka tertutupi oleh make up tipis dan memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak senang. Seorang dari mereka yang memiliki tubuh lebih besar daripada aku mulai menatapi ku dengan tajam.

"Hey kau."

Siapa ? Aku ? Ada apa dengan mereka. Sepertinya mereka salah orang. Terserahlah. Aku akan melanjutkan kegiatanku yang tertunda.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau dekat dengan kepala sekolah atau semua guru disini."

Dia menghentikan langkahku. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Tapi, jangan sekali-kali kau mendekati Sasuke-sama." Perempuan itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Siapa ? Sasuke ? Apa maksudmu."

Tentu saja aku membalas. Aku pernah melihat yang seperti ini di sekolah lama ku, ini adalah bentuk pembulian dan aku merasa aku tidak melakukan apapun yang membuat mereka berhak melakukan ini kepadaku.

"Beraninya kau..."

Perempuan itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengayunkan tangannya. Mata ku tertutup karena takut tanggannya itu akan menamparku. Dan..

 _To Be Continue..._

Yeeyy. Ini fic pertama saya. Maaf jika sangat tidak jelas dan ngawur dan berantakan dan lain-lain. Please review dan tinggalkan komentar atau kritikan jika itu perlu. Tunggu terus kelanjutannya dan semoga kalian menyukainya ^,^


End file.
